eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150406063112/@comment-24431601-20150407023742
Alexander, we absolutely have to work on this, it's just my base idea. Yes, I named LotS after your character... Now, the mask, as it currently stands, was originally a suit of armor, not just a mask, given to Kentaro Cokichi as a tribute by Teo, who designed it along with thte rest of the Elder Pantheon. Kentaro knew that morality was heavily imbalanced, with good far greeater than evil, at the time. So when the Eldrazi Titans became a thing, Kentaro had Painting give it to Emrakul. The armor actually changes size and shape to fit the wearer. The Darkness Within saw Emrakul with this, knew that was a powerful artifact, and had a battle against Emrakul for it. Neither was able to defeat each other, but the Darkness Within did manage to get away with the armor. The Darkness Within returned to his tower in Dementia, where he stored it in the underground treasury. He had already been told by Painting that if he ever wore it, he'd be betrayed for it, so he instead kept it aside. Instead, it would be much better for his eventual successor to obtain it. Now, at the end of the Neek war, the ZombieHunters are journeying through Dementia. During their quest through the desert, they find the 13-year-old and nearly dead Warlic, and Noustabus teleports him back to Eglantis. The Darkness WIthin knows the ZOmbieHunters are coming and sends out a search party into the desert to find them. However, they are unable to track the ZombieHunters. Nothrim, their Monk, makes sure their tracks are properly covered, as does Meleth, their Ranger. Instead, the guards find the nearly-dead Shadow, and bring him back to the Darkness WIthin. SHadow begins his training, and eventually the ZombieHunters do reach the Darkness Within's city. Shadow wants to fight against them, to defend his people against that menace of adventurers, but instead is ordered to hide. The ZombieHunters battle against the darkness within, and succeed in trapping him in their "Portal to Cursed Oblivion." When he's defeated, they obviously scour the place for treasure. Shadow isn't found, but about a quarter of the gold in the tower is taken. (They would've taken more, but they're only 9 people...) Also several artifacts. One of which was hidden in the basement. Feron, the leader of the ZombieHunters, decides the others could have the other artifacts, all he needed was the armor. Feron is ppart of a class called a Genesis. (This is the whip-wielding class that I always played as when a ZombieHunter.) They cannot wear metal armor, so instead it fits upon him as a mask. When he returns to Eglantis, he takes the mask with him, of course... But he doesn't get back until smack in the middle of the Vecna War. We need to work out how it ends up in Callamak's hands (Is the last letter a C or a K?) and from there into Vecna's. Sailik: Most Neeks are named after some kind of meat, or just named Meat itself. Maet is one of them. He's named Maet, pronounced AE. Also, I'm gonna make Kilias a girl because feminism n stuff. Need to keep it in check... Peter, sure! Go ahead! Here's the only things I've really established: - There are 3 kinds of dragon bodies: Normal dragons, such as Smaug's design and that of most dragons, Chinese, much more serpentlike with small arms and legs, and no wings, floating magically (The Schnyauzer is of this variety) and Serpent Dragons, which are like Chinese but have no arms or legs at all, floating in the air using magic. - Dragons were sent by the Eglantian gods, once the Eglantians started worshipping them. Their purpose was to guard Eglantis from outside civilizations. Of course, some of them might have turned to other causes, good or evil... - Neeks worshipped dragons. While they didn't really have any gods until Maet, they believed dragons were the creators of the world. - Some dragons were completely chaotic, but some obeyed a hierarchy. At the top of this hierarchy is Alkriloth, a fire dragon, and the second most powerful dragon. - The most powerful dragon is Kian, the Eternal Flame, a Serpent Lava Dragon who served as Alkriloth's bodyguard. - Leuca, goddess of reptiles and wealth, may be the reason for dragons hoarding treasure - You can make up the dragon events! Unless they interfere with something that's already been established as canon, it should be fine!